


Meetings

by mindpalxce



Category: renskie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, fuck idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindpalxce/pseuds/mindpalxce
Summary: I tried to make something cute to cheer up Ren.





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: I am not aware of the specifics between this pairing and if there are any inconsistencies then I apologize.
> 
> Word Count: 721

There she stood waiting for the love of her life to finally be in her arms. Of course, she'd dreamed about this moment for such a long time that it felt almost like a fairy tale to her. Finally, her beautiful Angel could be in her arms and she could feel her warmth through something other than a screen. Ren's heart began to pound involuntarily as she knew that her love was growing closer. Ren took a deep breath in order to calm her anxious body. _What if Angel thinks that I'm not good enough for her? What if I'm not what she was expecting?_ Ren thought. She attempted to clear the degrading thoughts from her subconscious with her anxiety only making the thoughts worse.

Ren's cell phone buzzed. _I'm almost there._ The text was from Angel. The woman who made Ren's heart flutter and her cheeks flush. The following twenty minutes was spent anxiously waiting for the knock on her front door. Finally, she heard the sound which made Ren's anxiety surge as she planted her feet on the floor. She nervously walked over to the front door looking through the glass to view the face that Ren's heart pounded for. Her hand twisted the door handle and she opened the door and Angel rushed over to Ren wrapping her arms around Ren's waist. The anxiety that Ren was feeling melted away at that moment as the only thing that she could feel was love for the woman who was finally in her arms.

"I love you so much," Angel whispered against Ren's chest.

Ren smiled and wrapped her arms around Angel patting the back of her head. "I love you, too," she admitted. After staying in that position for, in Ren's opinion, a short amount of time Angel pulled away, a smile on her beautiful face. She backed up grabbing her suitcase from just outside the door and brought in inside. Ren smiled as she sat next to Angel on the couch. She intertwined their fingers and she felt a blush flushing her cheeks.

"You're so beautiful," Angel spoke quietly afraid that anything louder than a whisper would break the moment. The anxiety that Angel had felt as she rode over to the house was nothing in comparison to seeing her love in the flesh. The nest three words that Ren spoke made all of Angel's anxiety drip away and Angel smiled. Something so simple, yet could make Ren's stomach toss and turn like no tomorrow.

"You are too," Ren whispered. Ren's eyes glanced from Angel's eyes down to her lips a few times before overcoming the fear that she was feeling and connecting their lips together. Although Ren's phone had buzzed several times, neither cared enough to stop their kiss. The kiss was nothing more than pure love and affection. Ren felt her heart begin to pound in her chest as their lips molded against each other. Their breath began to wear out as Angel pulled away from Ren her chest heaving and her eyes looking at Ren's face trying to find any sort of confirmation that she, too, had enjoyed the kiss. The confirmation was found as a smile was plastered on Ren's lips and her pupils were dilated.

Angel turned to lay herself on Ren's lap as Ren switched on the television. The show that was on didn't matter as much as the fact that Ren finally got to hold the love of her life in her arms. The overwhelming love that she felt for the young woman whose head was currently in her lap was nothing compared to any love that she'd ever felt before. Finally, she got to hold her and love her the way that her heart had longed for. There wasn't a damn thing, in that moment, that Ren loved more than Angel. She would do anything for the beauty that she held close.

Ren sat there in bliss as she and Angel watched something on the television. She played with Angel's hair as she relaxed with her and she couldn't get the lovestruck smile off of her face. Sometime after the third episode, Angel had fallen asleep the soft snores coming out of her mouth. Renskie smiled as she too fell asleep on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short I couldn't think of a lot.


End file.
